


Black Lace, Red Ribbon

by mudman



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Double Penetration, Heels, High class escorts, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudman/pseuds/mudman
Summary: Kid and Law are rival high class escorts, and Doffy decides to hire them both for the night.





	Black Lace, Red Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mewya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewya/gifts).



> Happy belated Birthday Mew! Hope you like it, I finally managed to kick my writer’s block in the butt.
> 
> Also a massive thank you to TheRedHarlequin for swapping ideas with me, sending me motivational pictures, and beta’ing :D

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Kid scoffed in disbelief as the elevator doors opened and he met the gaze of his least favourite person. That heartless bastard, leaning back against the mirrored wall with his arms crossed, oozing cockiness like he owned the place.

“Nice to see you too, _Captain_ ,” the other practically purred back, eyes lighting up in a way that suggested this was what he had been waiting for.

Kid stepped inside, never breaking eye contact as he heard the heavy metal door slide closed behind him.

“To what do I owe your disgusting company, Trafalgar?” Kid drooled, voice laced with venom.

The tall dark haired man narrowed his eyes at Kid in subtle warning. “I would appreciate it if you could refrain from using my real name while I’m working.”

“Working, huh? So you do have some of your own clients, you don’t just steal mine,” Kid said with a curled lip. This was his first time in this fancy apartment building so it was unlikely that Law had been hired by anyone Kid knew.

Aware that the lift hadn’t moved yet Kid turned his attention to the columns of numbered buttons. He pushed for the twentieth floor, and frowned when it didn’t acknowledge his command.

“Nothing wrong with a little friendly competition,” Law said, uncrossing his arms to reveal a swipe card which he held to a panel beside the buttons. He pressed the same button Kid had tried, and this time it lit up and the lift began moving.

“There is when that ‘ _friendly competition’_ has taken a third of my income.”

“Then up your game,” Law said bluntly.

“This isn’t a _game_ for me, _Tra-fal-gar_. This is my full time job, you moonlighting jerk.”

A moment of silence passed, aside from the noise of the lift steadily ascending. Their aftershaves mingled in the air of the confined space.

Law smirked to himself, unaffected by the harsh words. For him this was more about pleasure than business, and right now his mind was off busy thinking about other delicious things.

Kid was pissed off enough just from seeing the other man’s face, and now he was desperately trying to distract himself from the very likely possibility they were headed towards the same room.

The lift stopped prematurely when another person stepped on to join them for a couple of floors. That person would have never been able to guess what Kid or Law were here for; they were both dressed so modestly, however under their clothes told a different story.

They were high class escorts.

Kid had been doing this work for about six months, and had worked his way to the top. He was good at what he did and never doubted that fact. He was the most highly demanded worker for the company.

That was, until a certain pain in the ass showed up.

Law had been on the scene for about a month. He was fresh meat. The excitement would likely die down soon enough and Kid’s flow of clients would return steady, but until then Kid would have to try not to murder the bitch.

Kid hated him.

And Kid hated him even more when he found out that the man was a doctor by day. Law wanted to become a high class escort not because he needed the cash, but because he wanted some risqué fun; something scandalous to look forward to come nightfall. Leading a secret double life made him feel giddy. For Law this was a hobby, not work, and messing with Kid was the cherry on top. This aspect also meant Law had the leisure of being picky with his customers: if he didn’t like the look of them, then it was no deal.

So while Kid was busting his guts because he relied on the income to live, this asshole was poaching his customers for _fun_.

This was Kid’s full time profession, and he took it very seriously. He hardly ever turned a client down, so long as the full payment was in his account before he showed up. The company he worked for mainly catered for man-on-man romance, but there was always the occasional woman who thought it was kinky to sleep with a gay escort. Whatever, Kid didn’t understand the appeal of that, but he didn’t care. If it meant that he had enough cash to pay his bills and treat himself a little then he was all for it.

Kid’s looks attracted a variety of clients: some who wanted to dominate him, some who wanted to be dominated by him, and some who wanted a little of both. The common trend was that the client only cared about their own pleasure. That much was to be expected, they were paying for a service after all. It was always nice when Kid was able to get off on it as well, but that certainly wasn’t an expectation. If it were he would be left disappointed a lot.

Part of what made Kid so popular was the number of areas he had been trained in: pole dancing, strip tease, lap dancing, sexual massage. Not to mention his nice variety of lingerie and outfits. He was always open to requests from his clients.

The request for this particular night was a simple one:

_‘Black lace and heels. Arrive prepped with lubricant and large plug. No protection – I’ll have the necessary document.’_

Kid quite liked when he was requested to prep himself, because at least then he knew it would be done properly. However the ‘no protection’ ordeal was a bit more tedious because all parties required proof they were clean. But on the plus side it paid better due to the added risk, so Kid couldn’t really complain.

The lift chimed and the door opened to the twentieth floor. They stepped off silently and Kid grit his teeth when they both turned left down the long narrow hallway.

“Wouldn’t it be an interesting plot twist if you arrived at an empty room because I was actually the one who hired you?” Law asked with a sinister smirk, breaking the silence. “Only joking,” he quickly cleared up when Kid looked furious enough that he might turn and leave.

They stopped in front of the same door. Law gave a quick warning knock before swiping the key card. Kid was counting his breaths so he didn’t lose his shit because _this was actually happening_.

They stepped inside, and Kid was greeted warmly by one Donquixote Doflamingo. It was apparent that Law was already familiar with the client.

Kid and Law went into the bathroom (which was larger than Kid’s bedroom) to ready themselves. They each had their own bags which they began rummaging through, pulling out the necessary items.

Kid began stripping when he caught a glimpse of Law out the corner of his eye. “Ugh, _fuck you_ ,” Kid scoffed as he watched Law get undressed from behind, and witnessed the ass that was responsible for stealing Kid’s former clients.

Law shot a look over his shoulder. He straightened as he pulled a stocking up over a slender leg, offering Kid a smirk and a wink. “If that’s what our client would like to be entertained with, then I’d be delighted.”

Law moved closer to Kid, ignoring the warning glare. He traced his nails down Kid’s bare chest because apparently he had a death wish. Kid snarled before stepping away and turning his back to Law, then continued to sort through his things.

They were quick to get dressed and remove their butt plugs; that was only professional seeing as it was past six PM and their paid time had begun.

Law was dressed like he had come to life from the page of an adult magazine. He wore a black garter belt, laced front and back with rose depictions. It clipped onto thigh-high stockings, the opaque black kind with laced tops and a single pinstripe up the back his legs. Below the garter belt he wore black lace underwear: the front had a full crotch, specifically designed for men, and the back had a brasiliano cut which rode high up Law’s edible plump ass. The glossy black stiletto heels made his calf muscles flex and complimented the man’s naturally tall and slender build. Law didn’t need anything on his top half because his tattoos served as decoration enough.

Kid’s black lace jockstrap hugged his hips and left him nicely concealed at the front yet completely exposed at the back, with the elastic straps outlining the curve of his ass. He wore latex boots which finished just above the knee, with a chunky heel that made them easy to walk in. He didn’t mind that his feet were too broad to fit into the same style of shoe as Law’s because they looked like a broken neck waiting to happen.

Law walked in them easy enough, though. _Show off_.

They weren’t even five minutes into the action when Kid was already receiving his first and only warning from Doflamingo. “When I am paying this much for your service, your eager participation is expected.”

Kid knew he was being unprofessional, but it took a real conscious effort not to scowl every time he looked at Law. Kid was extra pissed because normally he would get paid more for dealing with two people, but since technically Law was a worker and not a client it didn’t apply to this situation.

“Also, I’m feeling generous tonight,” Doflamingo began, “I noticed on your profile that you have a ‘no kissing’ rule. Could I tempt you to drop it for the night for three hundred in cash?”

 _Three hundred!?_ Fuck yes. Kid would have made an exception for a third of that price. He accepted with a wicked grin, and apparently that bonus was the motivation he needed to get in the right mindset for the night.

It was on. Kid could focus on his hate for Law later.

Doflamingo sat naked at the end of the bed and Kid kneeled in-between his spread legs. He wasted no time in getting to work, lapping at the generously sized appendage until it began to harden. He licked from base to tip, leaving a substantial gleam of saliva in his trail. Kid placed the engorged head on the flat of his tongue before bringing it into his mouth. It was heavy and stuffed him full. He swirled his tongue over the slit and sucked lightly, creating wet suckling sounds. He didn’t bother putting in a heap of effort and going all out, because glancing up to look at the blond it was clear Doflamingo’s attention was elsewhere.

Kid wanted to turn and look at Law, but the heavy cock stuffing his mouth made it impossible. Kid couldn’t see anything, but he could still imagine how that lanky bastard would be working the pole in that skimpy lingerie. Kid wondered if Law was still wearing the heels and stockings or if he had temporarily removed them. Kid was distracted from that thought when a firm hand against the back of his head urged him to take the hardened flesh deeper into his throat.

A few minutes later Doflamingo announced that that’ll be enough dancing for now, and ordered Law to come and join Kid on the floor. Doflamingo got off from the sense of power and authority as much as actually getting his cock sucked; here were the two most elite and highly demanded escorts, both huddled between his legs like they were owned, each tonguing over a side of his shaft, alternating between who took the head and who licked his balls.

Law traced along a vein using the tip of his tongue with half-lidded eyes. It was an effort for Kid not to glare at him. It was rather distracting having Law’s face right there next to his, and it was about to get worse.

Doflamingo gripped them both under the jaw and directed them to face one another. It was a silent order that they both understood, however only one of them was pleased about it.

Law smirked for a second and then smashed their lips together. Law kissed like he was trying to devour Kid whole, with tongues mingling and teeth clanking. A string of saliva connected them once they broke for air. Kid’s face was flushed red with annoyance, and he hated the way it created the illusion he was a blushing virgin.

Next Doflamingo had them both bent over the end of the bed, side by side with their asses high in the air.

“You really need to stop pretending that you aren’t enjoying yourself,” Law teased, earning a frown from Kid.

Kid watched as Doflamingo carefully tied a piece of silk red ribbon around Law’s eyes. Kid tried his best to ignore the butterflies that formed in his stomach each time he was blindfolded by a new client and wasn’t quite sure what to expect. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t like the giddiness that came with the unknown. A moment later his vision was smothered by red as his own blindfold was fitted, soft and cold. Heat began pooling in his groin.

Then came the waiting. Silence and stillness. Until there was the sound of slapped skin and Law mewled along with it.

Kid could do nothing but listen while Law was fucked. The bed was moving from the force, and every noise was going straight to Kid’s cock. He could feel the way his hole fluttered in anticipation, already wet with lube.

Doflamingo changed to fuck Kid so quickly that it startled him a little. His surprise didn’t go unnoticed by Doflamingo, who let out a low laugh.

Kid held his breath as his ass was spread and the skin was kneaded and rubbed in rough treatment. Two large fingers pushed in and curled over Kid’s prostate before retreating just as quickly. After checking the goods Doflamingo was pushing in with one slow continuous motion until he was balls deep in the heat of Kid’s tight ass.

The plug hadn’t been enough to prepare Kid for this. He tried his best to relax but his body clamped down on the intrusion by reflex. Doflamingo didn’t wait before starting, moving in and out with slow shallow thrusts.

Kid was somewhat suspicious of how gentle the treatment was, especially after hearing all the noise Law had made. Large hands smoothed over Kid’s ass and lower back in admiration.

The next thing Kid knew one of his arms was pulled out from under him and pinned tightly behind his back, causing his chest and face to fall against the mattress. Doflamingo’s other hand was latched to Kid’s hip hard enough to leave bruises from his fingertips, and the brutal fucking began.

With the first sharp snap of the larger man’s hips Kid arched his back and twisted. Law sniggered when the first sound that escaped Kid was identical to the one Law had made. But Kid didn’t notice, he was too busy trying to remember how to breathe properly as he screwed his fingers into the bed sheets.

The treatment was harsh, but at least it was relenting. After a couple of minutes Doflamingo swapped back over to Law. Kid was more prepared by the time Doflamingo alternated back to him, and managed to synchronise his breathing in time with the thrusts to avoid choking on air.

When Doflamingo was thoughtful enough to ask whose ass he should cum in, Law won with a needy sound from his throat before Kid could even respond. Doflamingo pushed into Law and after a few rough thrusts he spilled deep into Law’s hole.

Upon pulling out Doflamingo watched with delight as thick white liquid spilled from the gaping hole, which ran in a single line down over the underside of Law’s balls. Law’s thin underwear had been pulled to the side, which allowed the liquid to drip down onto the lush rug. Doflamingo rubbed a hand possessively over a reddened cheek, enjoying the way it earned a subtle shimmy from Law whose cock was now straining in his too-tight underwear, wet with drops of pre-cum.

Kid’s blindfold was removed and he was ordered to clean Law up. Law held his position still bent over the high bed while Kid went to work. The way Kid mouthed over Law’s balls and rimmed his puffy hole had Law gasping and writhing against the bed. Law was arching his back and pushing back into Kid’s face so much that Kid had to grip the man’s thighs just below the curve of his ass to hold him steady.

Kid was finally ready to take Law’s advice from earlier to enjoy himself. How could he not relish the way Law’s leg would twitch whenever he nipped over a sensitive spot?

It hadn’t come as a surprise to neither Kid nor Law when Doflamingo announced he would be pushing them both to their limits tonight. According to him that was only logical, seeing as he was paying such a high sum for their company. One of them was to be fitted with a cock ring while the other would have multiple climaxes. Both would be begging, but for different causes.

Law was privileged to choose who would be assigned which role. He weighed up the options while he briefly unclipped his garter belt so to remove his underwear, and then with a sinister smirk aimed directly at Kid he gladly fitted himself with the cock ring.

Kid decided he hated Law again.

Kid slipped out of his underwear. Now free from restraint his cock sprung up full of enthusiasm; too bad it couldn’t comprehend the torturous pleasure that was soon to come its way.

Kid quickly realised he wouldn’t be able to maintain his hate towards the dark haired man after hearing Doflamingo’s next orders.

The piece of red ribbon that had previously been used as Law’s blindfold was now used to bind the man’s wrists. Law obeyed, and made his way over to the window (which was the entire wall) and presented himself nicely, arms above his head as he leaned against the glass. He spread his legs so perfectly and stuck his ass out eagerly, shimmying impatiently in wait of Kid’s touch.

Kid wasted no time pushing into the slick heat of Law’s ass. Both men parted their lips in pleasure, still hard from not having cum in the first round.

Kid’s grin was feral as he nosed over the back of Law’s neck, drinking in his scent and along with it the illusion that this was his bitch. Kid told himself to concentrate, he wanted to _remember_ _this_. However as soon as Kid began thrusting he completely forgot how to think straight, overwhelmed by the pleasure of skin on skin contact. He forgot Doflamingo was even in the room, who was currently watching from the bed while eagerly stroking his cock back to life.

The dusky orange sky reduced Kid and Law to finely sculpted silhouettes, the artistic embodiments of sex. The view of the city from here was incredible: all the lights were just beginning to flick to life, their glow compensating for the lack of stars in the sky. Kid and Law couldn’t enjoy the view, though, because the glass fogged up wherever Law’s hot breath touched. Neither of them minded.

Law’s mouth and tongue were slack and his eyes half-lidded. As Kid’s assault grew more frantic, the more pronounced the creases in both their brows became. Kid was right on target, striking Law’s prostate with every hasty snap of his hips.

Law was an endless string of moans and gasps. Kid was torn between wishing he would shut up because Kid wasn’t going to last long at this rate, but also never wanting him to stop.

“Mmn, listen to you _moan_ ,” Kid breathed against the side of Law’s neck. “It must feel so good. But this isn’t enough for you, is it? _A dirty slut like you needs to be filled_.”

Those last words had Law bucking his hips like crazy, and whining long and loud from the lack of friction on his dick.

“ _Pl-please! Please…_ ” Law rasped.

Apparently that was all Law could say because he was repeating it over and over, until Kid bit the soft flesh of his neck hard enough to shut him up. Law mewled as he shuddered against Kid’s body, panting open-mouthed as his now sweaty hands were slipping down the face of the glass, clawing for purchase but finding none.

When Kid started sucking on Law’s ear and puffing hot breath against the shiny slick skin Law actually began sobbing. He couldn’t take it, it was all too much. Every hair on his oversensitive body stood on end. His balls were continuously drawing up tight in an attempt to relieve the pressure, but the cock ring denied him every time.

“ _Please_ ,” Law tried again, a desperate whimper as he toed the line of insanity.

That sweet beg was what pushed Kid over the edge. His grip on Law’s hips tightened as his own stuttered, finishing with a grunt and a final slam. His vision blotched as waves off pleasure coursed through him in violent shivers. The heat Law was giving off was enough to make Kid’s eyes fall shut from the pure bliss, gasping heavily.

Law didn’t share in the bliss. Incapable of speech, only sharp sobs escaped his quivering lip as he weakly tried to rock his hips, still caught in Kid’s death grip.

At this stage is seemed as though Kid had the better deal of the two, but as the night progressed and Kid reached his fourth climax he realised how incorrect he had been. Sure, Law was still sobbing and begging for all he was worth, cheeks damp from tears and his body shivering uncontrollably, but Kid had it worse. Kid was light headed and convinced the room was spinning around him. A fifth orgasm would definitely put him out of action for the rest of the night, and judging by the hungry look on Doflamingo’s face, it was bound to happen.

Doflamingo had been fair when it came to evenly distributing his attention between the two escorts: while he spanked and fondled one, the other had a vibrator buried deep in their ass.

At first Kid had been all flustered while bent over Doflamingo’s lap, because despite having received this type of treatment countless times before, this was the first time it had been done with Law watching. Law’s pupils were full blown with lust, watching intently while he stroked the underside of his own cock with the pad of a single finger. Each time Kid’s body jolted from a quick slap, Law would shudder and inhale sharply.

Both men were submissive and pliable under Doflamingo’s touch. Kid had become more relaxed with each climax. Whereas Law, who had managed to cum once despite the efforts of the cock ring, was growing increasingly needy.

Kid could have cried from relief when Doflamingo suddenly announced they would be taking a quick break. For this period Law was allowed to remove the cock ring, and also decided to remove the remainder of his lingerie while he was at it. He loved the lace, but he could only wear it for so long before it would begin to irritate his skin.

Kid was ready to fall unconscious right there where he laid, except he felt Law cuddle up next to him. Kid shoved him off weakly, and rolled to turn his back to the dark haired man. Undeterred, Law again huddle up to Kid, this time spooning him from behind with his still hard prick nudging into Kid. Kid grumbled in protest, but lacked the energy to do anything more. He needed to preserve his strength if he wanted to survive the next round, but he was doubtful he would be able to make it home afterwards.

 

* * *

Kid was woken by Law shaking his shoulder. Law’s smirking face was not the first thing Kid would have liked to of seen upon waking, it served as a despairing reminder that the night was all but over.

Seeing as the next round was going to be the grand finale before their paid service was up, Law didn’t have to put the cock ring back on, which Kid thought was completely unfair. But whatever, this was almost over.

Doflamingo rested on his back, sprawled over his massive bed with his head lounged on fluffy pillows. Kid found the energy to remove his boots, and then as requested he straddled the larger man. Kid easily sank down onto the hardened flesh thanks to the lube and toys.

To begin with, Law merely laid beside Doflamingo, watching Kid with half-lidded eyes while he teased himself. Law let out a silent moan as he ran a thumb over the slit, smearing the pre-cum that was budding.

Kid tried to ignore those erotic stares coming his way, they were too distracting. Kid began shamelessly rocking his hips, setting a fast pace. His head fell back with pleasure, he was surprised by how good it felt regardless of how spent he was. He adjusted the angle to cater to his own needs, leg and stomach muscles flexing with effort. He found the sweet spot that rubbed against his prostate and began picking up more speed. Despite his effort to bite back a moan it escaped anyway, which only further encouraged the other men.

Kid’s eyes fell shut as more erotic noises escaped his parted lips. He sounded like the perfect whore, too tired to bother holding anything back. His own bobbing cock was slowly twitching back to life, which he really hadn’t thought possible at this stage.

Kid flinched with surprise when there was suddenly another body pressed flush up behind him. He knew it was Law, but Kid glanced over his shoulder all the same. Law caught his jaw and held it there for a kiss. Kid hadn’t even realised he’d accidently stopped rocking his hips until Doflamingo thrusted up into him with punitive impatience. Kid didn’t wait for a second warning and went right back at it.

However he didn’t progress very far before being interrupted. Law shoved Kid down closer to Doflamingo’s chest, and then stuck a finger in alongside the rock-hard cock. Law couldn’t wait any longer, his own erection was aching from the strain. Using his finger to further part Kid’s perfect ass wider, he lined the head of his cock up with Kid’s entrance and forced his way in. Kid’s strangled gasp was so delicious it had Law licking his lips.

The tightness and searing heat was overwhelming. A moment of stillness passed as they all took it in, incapable of coherent thought.

Instinct took over and Law began thrusting, chasing down the unstoppable urge which was his own release. Law would have liked to slow down and savour the moment, but it was too late for that, he was too far past his limit.

Kid’s body went rigid from the stretch, but it was nothing Law couldn’t assist with. Still leaning his weight down heavily onto Kid, Law took advantage of his positioning and reached under Kid’s chest to pinch a hard nipple, earning a jolt and whimper. Law wanted Kid to make more noise, wanted him to fill the room with loud dirty sounds. Law was going to _make him_.

Biting, sucking, and licking all over Kid’s back and neck and wherever else Law’s mouth could reach seemed to do the trick. Kid squirmed, sandwiched between the two bodies, nowhere to escape from the overpowering pleasure. He clawed at the bed sheets for dear life, finding purchase and balling his fists into the fabric until his knuckles turned white. He couldn’t tell if the moaning and panting he could hear was from himself or Law against his ear.

Doflamingo didn’t need to move; everyone was getting more than enough friction thanks to Law’s horny enthusiasm.

Law wasn’t even pushed all the way in but it was more than enough. He relished the way his cock rubbed slickly smooth up against Doflamingo’s. Law sped up, movements growing frantic. He was so caught up in his own world of desire he didn’t notice Kid’s breathless gasps or Doflamingo’s low laughter.

“ _I can’t…again…_ ” Kid gasped out through lack of breath and sanity, vision blurring with tears.

Kid clenched his eyes and choked out words of profanity as his balls drew up tight and his cock throbbed. It was basically a dry orgasm, with only a tiny dribble of sticky liquid leaking from his spent shaft, yet it rocked through his frame as violently as any other climax, maybe even more so.

Law and Doflamingo followed not long after thanks to the way Kid clamped down around the two cocks which filled him impossibly full. They came inside Kid’s over sensitive hole and let themselves be milked of everything they had.

Satisfied, they pulled out, leaving Kid uncomfortably empty.

After it was all over it took a conscious effort from Kid to release the bed sheets from his grip. Everything was a daze. Law was stroking his face and cooing in his ear, saying things like ‘ _You did so well…you looked so perfect_ ’ but it all felt like part of a hazy dream.

Kid felt himself be rolled off Doflamingo. He only realised how hotly flushed his face was now that it was resting against the cool sheets.

“That completes your service. If you’re too tired to leave then stay the night, Corazon usually does,” Doflamingo rumbled, eyes closed with satisfaction.

Kid was so fucked out of it that he wondered for a long moment who ‘ _Corazon’_ was. Oh right, that was Law’s work name.

Kid tried to say thanks but he must have only mouthed the word because he never heard it leave his lips. Kid was left with a satisfied ache and wild memories he would be sure to return to for distraction when dealing with less desirable clients in the future. Within seconds sleep was tugging at Kid’s mind and he was so ready to give in–

“Oi,” Law murmured. Kid didn’t have the strength to open his eyes even when he felt something press against his lips. “I got this from your bag.”

Still not bothering to crack an eye he gripped the bottle and began sucking. It was his purple PowerAde, and it tasted like fucking magic right now. _Shit_ , how had he not realised he was so dehydrated. He downed half the bottle and then he was out cold.

 

* * *

Kid awoke in the early morning cradling his PowerAde bottle to his naked chest. The remaining contents was warm but he was too thirsty to care. He’d had a fantastic sleep. Well, apart from when he was woken up by the sound of moaning and the bed shaking when Law decided to ride Doflamingo at some ridiculous hour. He was most likely making sure he was still Doflamingo’s favourite. Fortunately Kid had been tired enough to fall back asleep almost instantly.

It was an enormous effort to make himself get out of the warm bed, but he didn’t have a choice. As he tiptoed around the dark room, collecting his discarded clothing items as he went, he was mentally cheering that he didn’t have any early appointments today, but was simultaneously dreading tonight; Saturday’s were always busy. He would be seeing his next client in a number of hours so at least that allowed him time to clean himself thoroughly and rehydrate.

A quick glance over to the bed confirmed that Law and Doflamingo were still asleep. Kid slipped into the bathroom to collect the remainder of his stuff, relieve his bladder, and refill his bottle from the sink.

Pulling his appropriate clothes out of his bag and stuffing the inappropriate ones back in, he found a neatly folded piece of paper. He knew it was a note from Law before he even opened it.

‘ _Would you hate me less if I mentioned to some of my other clients that you and I make a good duo?_ ’

And below were scribbly drawn boxes for Kid to tick either ‘Yes’ or ‘No’, as though they were prepubescent boys passing notes in school.

‘ _P.S. You and I could have sex for free. Our payments would cancel one another out. Just a thought, should you grow tired of sucking the dicks of old sterile men._ ’

“I’ll fucking _cancel you out_ ,” Kid muttered as he crumpled the note in his fist.

He lined up his shot to throw the balled paper into the bin. Hot images of Law pinned against the window flashed through Kid’s mind, with his sweaty hands failing to find purchase and sliding down the glass as he writhed against Kid. Kid flared his nostrils and groaned at his own lack of willpower. He dropped the note back into his bag. Told himself he was only keeping it in case he ever needed Law’s contact number, which was neatly printed on the bottom corner.

Yep, for emergencies only.

It was proving more difficult to hate Law after having cum in his ass like that. Who would have thought? It would probably only be a matter of time before Kid would grow tired of resisting Law, whose body had more control over his mind than he would ever admit.

Kid got dressed and snuck out of the apartment, the door clicking locked behind him. On the lift ride down his only company was his reflection staring back from the gold framed mirror. He looked exhausted. Kid was normally used for the sake of his client’s pleasure; never had he walked away from a job so thoroughly fucked out of it himself. His entire frame ached in satisfaction, particularly his ass and balls.

Only now that he could remember how to think straight did he realise something suspicious: Doflamingo had paid all that extra cash for Kid to drop his ‘no kissing’ rule, but in the end Law was the only one who had taken advantage of it.

He thought back to the crumpled note in his bag and groaned. Looked like Law was going to be more bothersome than Kid had initially thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder how long Law had been waiting in the lift, what a loser XD


End file.
